


Выигрывают все!

by Joleinn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дино нанимает телохранителя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выигрывают все!

Хибари не любил звонков от Гокудеры. От резкой быстрой речи, лишенной половины необходимых вежливых форм, хотелось выключить звук, выбросить телефон и навсегда забыть о существовании Гокудеры Хаято. Но тот никогда не звонил по пустякам, а его кабинет находился прямо за стеной, и, по сравнению с визитом самого Гокудеры, телефонный звонок был меньшим злом. После его визитов запах сигаретного дыма, кофе и чужого одеколона оставался в комнате несколько дней, действуя Хибари на нервы.  
Обычно их доведенное до автоматизма партнерство позволяло вести дела, не встречаясь даже в приемной: графики не совпадали, а все необходимое они передавали и получали через секретаря. Но раз Гокудера бросил подготовку к Рождеству и позвонил лично, то, похоже, поездку домой снова придется отменить. Хибари поморщился и взял трубку.  
— Да, — бросил он, не трудясь скрыть раздражение.  
— Спускайся в приемную. — Гокудера даже на японский не перешел. Значит, уже рядом с клиентом. — Мы ждем.

Началось все неплохо: сидящий рядом с Гокудерой европеец поднялся с дивана, пристойно поклонился и дал Хибари визитку. Хибари прочел. На белом прямоугольнике было написано только имя — Дино Каваллоне.  
В следующий момент Дино Каваллоне споткнулся о ковер, налетев на Хибари всем телом, смахнул на пол принесенные Кусакабе чайные принадлежности и залил кипятком свой пижонский пиджак от «Brioni». Хибари молча посмотрел на Гокудеру, не слушая цветистого потока итальянских извинений. Тот опустил руку в карман и написал ему размер гонорара.  
— Кусакабе, прибери здесь. Мы перейдем в мой кабинет, — решил Хибари, взглянув на экран. За такие деньги можно было трижды сделать капитальный ремонт офиса и осталось бы на новый автомобиль, а сидеть за грязным столом он не собирался.

В кабинете обошлось без разрушений. Синьор Каваллоне просто занял свободное кресло и пристроил испорченный пиджак на подлокотник. Сквозь мокрую рубашку проступали впечатляющие мускулы и затейливый узор татуировки, выглядывающий над воротом рубашки и из-под манжеты, как раз рядом с часами ценой в четверть миллиона. Гокудера, наверное, при встрече тряс ему руку не меньше минуты: он обожал сверкающие побрякушки еще со школы. С годами кулоны и кольца с черепами сменили швейцарские часы и булавки для галстуков, но суть осталась прежней — крутое, дорогое, блестящее.

Дино Каваллоне настоял, чтобы его звали по имени, и предложил заплатить немыслимую сумму за телохранителя на один вечер. Он представился торговцем, и Хибари с Гокудерой сделали вид, что поверили. В общем-то, им было плевать, чем занимаются клиенты. У фирмы «Skylark&Hawk» было только два правила: выполнять все заключенные контракты и пресекать попытки поглощения. В этом году их трижды пыталась обанкротить или перекупить Вонгола и один раз — «Hibari inc.»: отец не бросал попыток поставить Хибари во главе семейного бизнеса. Поэтому к концу года им бы не помешало пополнить изрядно растраченные денежными гонками фонды и немного отдохнуть. Особенно Гокудере, который провел в обнимку с ноутбуком несколько месяцев и, кажется, сменил контактные линзы на более сильные. Сам Хибари отделался парой недель головной боли и злобного расположения духа, благо никто не заметил особой разницы.

— Предполагается перестрелка или другие сюрпризы? — уточнил Гокудера, быстро стуча по клавиатуре и синхронно переводя все сомнительные пункты договора в гладкие бюрократические формулировки. Составленные им контракты можно было отдавать в любую прокуратуру, пару раз так и происходило. Хибари считал это лучшей стороной Гокудеры. Сторон похуже у того было гораздо больше.  
— Я предполагаю спокойную сделку в приятной обстановке, — развел руками Дино. — Но человеческая жадность непредсказуема. Однажды покупатель устроил мне крушение самолета, я чудом успел вытащить парашют!  
— Невероятно. — Гокудера сверкнул вежливой улыбкой, продолжая печатать. — Планируете перелет?  
— Никаких перелетов. — На лице Дино мелькнуло отвращение, — Моя машина стоит внизу. Я взял ее в прокате, и вряд ли за мной следили, но не помешает проверить перед поездкой. Разумеется, после завершения сделки я отвезу вас обратно.  
Хибари нахмурился. Этот человек говорил так, будто находился под записью в допросной — показная открытость и ничего лишнего. Очевидно, у него был богатый опыт проведения тайных сделок.

— Кусакабе, — нажал он кнопку вызова.  
— Хибари-сан, — мгновенно отозвался секретарь.  
— Внизу стоит машина нашего посетителя. Проверь ее. Ключи? — Он посмотрел на Дино. Тот спешно обхлопал себя по карманам штанов, пиджака, достал бумажник и, наконец, вытащил связку, чтобы передать ее терпеливо ожидающему Кусакабе.  
— Извините, я немного рассеян после перелета. Отвратительно переношу смену часовых поясов, — пояснил он, ероша светлые волосы.  
Хибари смотрел на это представление с растущим раздражением, сумма контракта вдруг перестала казаться ему большой. Захотелось, чтобы дальше всем этим занялся Гокудера, чтобы ему больше не пришлось смотреть на это неприлично красивое лицо с яркой улыбкой и усталыми глазами.

Телефон завибрировал сообщением.  
«Перестань жрать его глазами, даже мне неловко».  
Злобный взгляд Хибари Гокудера проигнорировал, делая вид, что поглощен контрактом. Дино сделал вид, что ничего не замечает. Хибари подумал, что новые линзы Гокудеры слишком хорошо сказались на его проницательности.

— Готово, синьор, — Гокудера оторвался от ноутбука и вышел в приемную к принтеру. Запах сигарет, кофе и одеколона потянулся за ним, растекаясь по комнате. Хибари поморщился: он вспомнил, почему не любил впускать на свою территорию посторонних.  
Дино тем временем достал из нагрудного кармана тонкий футляр с очками, став в них одновременно строже и уязвимее. Он изучил распечатанный контракт быстро и тщательно, явно оставшись довольным.  
— Прекрасная работа, синьор Гокудера, — наконец отозвался он, ставя подпись и снимая очки. Гокудера улыбнулся: он любил, когда его способности оценивали по достоинству.  
— Отлично. Тогда, если вы не против, подождите нас в приемной, мы с коллегой обсудим технические детали.  
Ложь прозвучала гладко, но Хибари мысленно порадовался, что хорошо владеет лицом. Обычно Гокудера себе такого не позволял.

Дино показал полное понимание и вышел. Хибари поднял бровь.  
— Что это значит?  
— Я не смогу этим заняться, — выпалил Гокудера. — Извини. Не сегодня.  
— Мне нужна причина получше, чем «не сегодня», чтобы всю ночь возиться с этим клоуном, — тяжело уронил Хибари.  
Гокудера усмехнулся.  
— Он красавчик, но чтобы прямо на всю ночь? Ну ты изголодался. Говорил же, сходи в бордель, воздержание тебе вредит.  
Хибари начал подниматься из-за стола. Гокудера посерьезнел.  
— Я ужинаю с Бьянки. У нее день рождения, я не могу отказаться.  
— Ее день рождения был полтора месяца назад, — раздраженно отозвался Хибари. — Что ты несешь?  
— Именно, и она только что согласилась со мной поговорить. После всего, что я тогда устроил. — У Гокудеры сделалось несчастное лицо, как всегда, когда речь заходила о его сестре. — Я, конечно, мудак, но два испорченных дня рождения в год — это даже для меня слишком, я должен пойти. Извини, я не знал, что в последний момент появятся клиенты! — Он начал заводиться, Гокудера никогда не умел долго чувствовать себя виноватым. Он машинально полез в карман, доставая пачку сигарет.  
Хибари встал.  
— Если ты ее распечатаешь, я забью эти сигареты тебе в задницу. Передавай Бьянки мои поздравления. И вон из моего кабинета, я должен ехать.  
Улыбкой Гокудеры можно было осветить весь Турин, пока он не услышал цену одолжения, в которую вошли все сегодняшние шутки. Хибари не ценил злопамятность, предпочитая мстить при первой возможности.

Дино стоял у стойки Кусакабе, поигрывая ключами от машины. Рубашка почти высохла, спрятав очертания татуировок в белом хлопковом тумане, остались только темные пятна над поясом. Кусакабе что-то говорил ему из-за стола, Дино одобрительно кивал, поглядывая то на входную дверь, то в сторону кабинетов. Заметив Хибари, он просиял.  
— Ваш помощник сказал, что машина в порядке, можем ехать. Синьор Гокудера к нам присоединится?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Хибари. — Меня будет достаточно.  
— Как скажете, — покладисто кивнул Дино. — Вверяю себя в ваши надежные руки.  
Он был послушным, как человек, уже много лет живущий с телохранителями. Где они сейчас? Почему Дино пришел сюда, наплевав на правила выбора охраны? Хибари ощутил укол головной боли и вышел на улицу, к одинокой серой машине у входа.

Порш был великолепен, но Дино смотрел на него с плохо скрытым сожалением.  
— Я предпочитаю феррари, — объяснил он. — Но они слишком заметные. Если будет случай, я обязательно покажу вам мой автопарк, вы оцените.  
— Я поведу, — сказал Хибари, протягивая руку. Его ужасно раздражал Дино: его пустой треп, плавные жесты и мягкий, обещающий голос, но контракт требовал профессионального отношения. Пришлось игнорировать.  
Дино не шелохнулся, даже улыбку не притушил.  
— Боюсь, я не смогу на словах объяснить, куда нужно ехать. — Он стоял у водительской двери с незыблемостью камня на пути водопада. — Не беспокойтесь, я хороший водитель. Некоторые называют меня гарцующим мустангом, но, я думаю, это не из-за моих водительских качеств.  
Хибари молча перешел к пассажирской двери, пока желание ударить не стало нестерпимым.

Дино не соврал: он действительно хорошо водил. Машина мягко кружила по горному серпантину, словно снимая кожуру с белого яблока заснеженной горы. К счастью, музыку в машине Дино не включил. К сожалению, водить молча он, по-видимому, не умел.  
— Итак, синьор Хибари, вы желаете узнать какие-то подробности сегодняшнего вечера? — начал он, как только они выехали за город.  
— Почему вы обратились к нам? — спросил Хибари, глядя в окно. Помогало не очень, снаружи уже стемнело и профиль Дино четко отражался в стекле, притягивая взгляд и отвлекая от наблюдения.  
— Я был ограничен во времени и ресурсах, — с неуловимой заминкой ответил Дино. — И вы единственные независимые наемники в северной Италии, которые мне подходят. На встрече будет использоваться много Пламени, вам, как носителю, будет легче это перенести.

Хибари скрипнул зубами: похоже, они с Гокудерой успели порядком наследить в Италии, придется все же уезжать. Носители Пламени ценились всеми, от мафиозных Семей до международных спецслужб, отстоять независимость одиночкам стоило во всех смыслах недешево. За последние восемь лет они с Гокудерой сменили четыре страны — и Хибари это порядком надоело.

— Об этом стоило упомянуть, пока мы не подписали контракт, — сказал он, всерьез подумывая отменить все и сразу перейти к запасному плану. Обычно он не работал на клиентов, которые скрывали от него важную информацию. Но сейчас за рулем сидел не он, а Гокудера еще не закончил ужин с сестрой, придется продолжать. И еще он по-прежнему не мог оторвать взгляд от профиля в окне, со временем стало даже хуже. Хибари зло порадовался, что длина пиджака позволила бы скрыть неуместную эрекцию, но пока до этого не дошло.

— Не стоит волноваться, я не разглашаю информацию, — по-своему понял его Дино. — Уметь сохранить тайну — жизненно важно для человека моих занятий.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — буркнул Хибари, не отворачиваясь от окна. — Следите за дорогой, нас заносит.  
Он действительно не сомневался, что Дино не скажет ничего важного бесплатно, зарабатывать тот явно умел.  
— Вы трудный человек, синьор Хибари, — понимающе улыбнулось отражение Дино. — Но не очень сложный. Мне это нравится.  
Хибари сжал кулак, но от удара удержался. Остаток пути он провел в надежде на засаду или нападение по прибытии, ему очень хотелось кого-нибудь убить.

— Приехали, — сказал Дино, останавливаясь у маленького двухэтажного дома, похожего на закрытую гостиницу. Он подождал в машине, пока Хибари проверил окрестности, потом вышел, прихватив с собой небольшой чемоданчик. Хибари нахмурился: когда они садились, чемоданчика в машине не было.  
— Откуда это взялось? — спросил он.  
— Нас ждут, пойдем. — Дино проигнорировал вопрос и помахал рукой в сторону открывшейся двери. Светловолосый мужчина в освещенном проеме опустил пистолет и махнул в ответ.  
— Вы рано, — заметил он, пропуская их в дом.  
— Я снова взял слишком быструю машину, — объяснил Дино, сияя от удовольствия. — Давно не виделись, Гамма, где вы пропадали?  
— Ездили в восточную Европу, — коротко ответил Гамма, запирая входную дверь. Он взглянул на Хибари и обернулся к Дино.  
— Новичок? Не помню его лица.  
— Синьор Хибари будет охранять меня только сегодня, я нанял его в Турине, — сказал Дино. — Вам не о чем беспокоиться.  
— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Гамма, даже не пытаясь скрыть неудовольствие от присутствия чужака. — Пойдем, Ария ждет.

Ария оказалась красивой женщиной, на вид чуть младше Дино. Она сидела в кресле, держа в ладонях стакан с водой. На столике рядом с ней горела единственная лампа, оставляя большую часть комнаты в полумраке.  
— Дорогой, наконец-то, — улыбнулась она, как только они вошли в комнату, протягивая Дино руку.  
— Ты, как всегда, прекрасна, Ария, — искренне произнес Дино, целуя ее запястье. Синие глаза женщины сверкнули.  
— Ты, как всегда, прекрасный лжец. — Она взглянула на Хибари теплым пронизывающим взглядом — и он едва сдержал желание сделать шаг назад, что случалось с ним нечасто.  
— Какого интересного спутника ты выбрал, дорогой, — наконец сказала она, отводя взгляд.  
— Синьор Хибари — крайне надежный человек, — подтвердил Дино с такой гордостью, словно лично воспитал его таким. — Едва не выгнал меня из-за руля, представляешь?  
— Бог мой, надеюсь, вы не подрались, — рассмеялась Ария, — ты ужасен, когда кто-то посягает на твои автомобили.  
— Что поделать, я не знал женщин с тех пор, как ты мне отказала, — сокрушенно повесил голову Дино, сверкая улыбкой из-под упавших на лицо волос, — приходится сублимировать.  
Ария расхохоталась, сапфиры в ее серьгах переливались, бросая на стены драгоценные блики. Хибари засмотрелся — и ему вдруг стало дурно.  
— Мне нужно проверить дом, — сказал он, отступая из комнаты. Застывший у кресла Арии Гамма проводил его сочувственным взглядом.

Он дважды обошел первый этаж, прежде чем понял, что ходит кругами. В голове спуталось, боль расползлась от висков до самого затылка. Он ненадолго остановился на кухне, напрасно рассчитывая найти в морозильнике лед. Дом был пуст, как будто здесь никогда никто не жил. В конце концов, он открыл холодную воду и опустил руки под кран. Было бы лучше намочить голову, но он не мог себе позволить выглядеть уязвимым перед клиентом.

В комнату медленно, давая возможность себя узнать, вошел Гамма.  
— Скверно выглядишь, — кивнул он. — Ты раньше не работал на Каваллоне, не привык?  
— Не привык к чему? — удивился Хибари. Он выключил воду и вытер руки ближайшим полотенцем, наблюдая за Гаммой краем глаза. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Рядом с Дино трудно находиться. Он упорно не заводит себе хранителей, а без них его Небо пытается подчинить всех свободных носителей Пламени. Какой у тебя атрибут?  
— Облако, — ответил Хибари. Он не видел смысла скрывать очевидное, но и раскрывать второй атрибут не собирался. Гамма погрустнел.  
— Жаль, значит, влияние Неба на тебя будет бесконечно накапливаться. Надеюсь, мы закончим быстро, иначе тебе придется туго.  
— Я в порядке, — отрезал Хибари. Он мало что ненавидел так, как чужую снисходительность. — Лучше подумай о клиентке, сейчас Каваллоне влияет своим Пламенем на нее.  
Гамма негромко засмеялся.  
— Ария выдержит, она управляется с Небом лучше всех. Им с Дино нужно было поговорить наедине, поэтому меня попросили за тобой присмотреть. Но, наверное, они уже закончили, можем возвращаться, если ты готов.  
Хибари молча прошел мимо него к выходу.

К их возвращению в гостиной уже не смеялись. Ария сидела в том же кресле, раскрытый чемоданчик лежал на столе, а Дино по одной доставал из него коробочки. Хибари сосчитал их и похолодел: он никогда не видел больше трех сразу, а здесь их было двенадцать. Зеленые, синие, красные, голубые, фиолетовые и одна желтая. Не было только оранжевых, что неудивительно: коробочки Неба попадались немногим чаще, чем их носители.  
Дино достал из кармана тяжелое кольцо с оранжевым камнем и оглянулся, заметив возвращение телохранителей.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил он. Хибари кивнул, глядя на камень кольца. Значит, Дино действительно был Небом. Ничего удивительного, что либидо Хибари среагировало: притяжение Неба — плохая добавка к долгому воздержанию.  
— Хорошо, тогда начинаем, — сказал Дино, сгреб коробочки и вышел из дома на крытую веранду.

Следующий час прошел точь-в-точь как представление профессионального фокусника в зоопарке. Дино выпускал из коробочек животных и показывал их возможности, сопровождая демонстрацию комментариями. Ария сидела в кресле и сосредоточенно слушала, иногда задавая вопросы. Теперь по ее виду нельзя было разобрать, довольна она или нет.  
Последней Дино открыл голубую коробочку Дождя, выпуская белоснежную сову. Та взлетела вверх, поднимая за собой огромную волну Пламени, готовую обрушиться на дом. Гамма, не меняясь в лице, сунул руку под пиджак, активируя вокруг них с Арией защитное поле Грозы. Сама Ария не шелохнулась, продолжая с интересом смотреть за происходящим. Волна провисела считанные мгновения, а затем рухнула вниз, стирая с веранды все следы прошлых демонстраций, к ногам Хибари докатился лишь затухающий отголосок, лениво облизавший его ботинки.

— Это было великолепно, милый. — Ария с удовольствием хлопнула в ладоши. Дино отвесил ей усталый поклон.  
— Все ради улыбки прекрасной дамы, — негромко произнес он, возвращаясь с коробочками в дом. — Но я еще не закончил.  
Он взял из разноцветной груды единственную желтую коробочку и раскрыл ее.

— Это не оружие, — объяснил он, передавая коробочку Арии. — Эта коробочка использует излишки Пламени хозяина и тратит их на восстановление организма. Все зависит от уровня Пламени пользователя, но, к сожалению, о настоящей регенерации речи не идет. Она не излечит безнадежно больных, но может существенно облегчить им… жизнь.  
Ария внимательно посмотрела на него поверх коробочки.  
— Никогда не слышала о такой вещи, — сказала она. — Наверное, ее было трудно достать.  
— Ты же меня знаешь, — махнул рукой Дино, снимая кольцо и пряча его в карман. — Я помешан на гаджетах, неважно, автомобили это или коробочки.  
— Знаю, — прикрыла глаза Ария. Она наклонилась и скользнула пальцами по выглядывающей над воротом татуировке. — Спасибо, Дино.  
Дино промолчал. Лицо у него было совсем как у Гокудеры, когда тот вспоминал о сестре.

— Замечательно. — Ария откинулась в кресле, возвращаясь к делам. — Товар меня устраивает, но мы привезли плату за одиннадцать коробочек, как мне покрыть разницу?  
— Твой рубиновый браслет, — улыбнулся Дино, — если у меня когда-нибудь будет дочь, я хочу, чтобы она знала, что такое хорошие драгоценности.  
Ария подарила ему еще один долгий взгляд и согласно кивнула.  
— Пусть так, я пришлю его тебе, как только вернусь домой. Гамма.

В руках телохранителя немедленно возник чемоданчик-близнец того, что привез с собой Дино. Ария раскрыла его, демонстрируя лежащую внутри флешку.  
— Здесь все, что тебе нужно. Ключ к шифру ты знаешь.  
— Знаю, — эхом отозвался Дино. Он тоже откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза рукой.  
— Ты слишком упрям, дорогой, — улыбнулась Ария. — Хранители очень облегчили бы тебе этот вечер и многие другие.  
Дино молча дернул плечом. Очевидно, он слышал такое не в первый раз.

— Что ж, была как всегда рада тебя видеть, Дино, но пора прощаться. — Она встала с кресла и позволила Гамме накинуть ей на плечи теплую накидку. Дино несколько раз моргнул и потряс головой, с видимым трудом выпрямляясь в кресле.  
— Пора. Извини, я немного перенапрягся с этими коробочками, вас проводит Хибари.  
— Конечно, отдыхай. — Ария погладила его по волосам, проходя мимо. Хибари ждал, что Дино перехватит ее ладонь, но тот даже не пошевелился.

Хибари проводил их до дверей, подождал, пока машина не уедет, и запер дверь. Когда он вернулся к Дино, тот уже спал. Хибари так и думал: коробочки, должно быть, выжали его полностью. А значит, у Хибари есть, по крайней мере, несколько часов. Он поднял Дино и потащил наверх. Проще будет сделать это в спальне.

— Спускайся в приемную. — Гокудера даже на японский не перешел. Значит, уже рядом с клиентом. — Мы ждем.  
Клиент действительно был рядом с Гокудерой: смуглый, черноволосый и наглый. Хибари не помнил, сколько лет уже хотел убить этого человека.  
— Сегодня вас захочет нанять человек по имени Дино Каваллоне. Я хочу, чтобы вы кое-что взяли у него для меня, — сказал он вместо приветствия. — Взамен я обещаю вам неприкосновенность от Вонголы.  
— Мы не работаем на Вонголу, — отрезал Хибари. Клиент прищурился.  
— Вот именно. Со своим отцом разбирайтесь сами, но Вонгола от вас отстанет.  
Это было щедрое предложение: без нападок Вонголы они смогли бы остаться в Италии, да и в других странах жить стало бы спокойнее. Больше клиент ни про что не упоминал, только про флешку, которую нужно было передать ему этой ночью лично в руки.  
— Он попытается нас убить, — сказал Гокудера, пока они вышли обсудить предложение.  
— Было бы здорово, — усмехнулся Хибари. Он любил драться и ненавидел ультиматумы, но нападать на внешнего советника Вонголы первыми было глупо. Он точно знал: с Реборном они сражались дважды, и он дважды побеждал Хибари, вынуждая отступить.  
В итоге они решили рискнуть, хотя запасной план отхода Гокудера тоже активировал. Если сделка с Вонголой провалится, они покинут Италию к утру.

В спальне он раздел и обыскал Дино с ног до головы — флешки не было. Не было даже чемоданчика, в котором она лежала. Хибари спустился в гостиную: вид обнаженного Дино на кровати очень мешал сосредоточиться на поиске.  
Поразмыслив, Хибари решил, что если он правильно понял, в чем проблема, то ему нужна помощь специалиста. Это не улучшило его настроения: Хибари терпеть не мог иллюзионистов, особенно таких жадных, как Маммон. Но время поджимало, поэтому Хибари отложил неприязнь на потом.

Трубку сняли после второго гудка.  
— Мне нужна консультация, — не стал тратить время Хибари.  
— Двадцать тысяч, — немедленно отозвалась Маммон.  
— Десять.  
— Тридцать.  
— Хорошо, двадцать, — не стал упираться Хибари. — Мне нужно найти спрятанную иллюзией вещь.  
— На расстоянии? Это выйдет дороже.  
У Маммон всегда выходило дороже, но сегодня Хибари достаточно наигрался по чужим правилам.  
— Мне нужна консультация, а не твои услуги. Я смогу снять иллюзию сам, если ты объяснишь как. Не хочешь денег — я позвоню Франу.  
— Пфф, удачи. У этого самоучки нет никакой системы, все делает на чистой интуиции. Будешь снимать до второго пришествия.  
— Я не католик, — холодно заметил Хибари. — Двадцать тысяч.  
— Жадность тебя погубит, мальчик, — посетовала Маммон. — Рассказывай, что ты там потерял.

Несмотря на склочность и безумную жадность, Маммон стоила своих денег. Ее услуги окупились и в этот раз, когда Хибари наконец нашел искусно наложенную иллюзию и ударил по ней атрибутом.  
Что-то треснуло, разламываясь. Дино, не приходя в себя, выгнулся дугой, захлебнувшись долгим стоном. Из носа у него потекла густая темная кровь. Хибари вздрогнул было, ожидая неудачи, но потом посмотрел вниз.

Талию Дино обхватывал свитый петлями кнут с потертой рукояткой и металлическими вставками. К нему крепилась инкрустированная золотом коробочка Неба, а на левой руке был прикреплен чехол с флешкой. Хибари почти автоматически снял его и не смог на этом остановиться. Гокудера был прав, ему давно пора было потрахаться. Может быть, стоило это сделать прямо сейчас. Может быть, он пробыл рядом с Дино и его неприкаянным Небом слишком долго, и это ударило ему в голову. Сейчас Хибари не волновали причины.  
Он размотал кнут и снял чехол с флешкой. Раскрыл Дино, словно раковину, лишив всех защитных покровов. Погладил татуировки, как хотелось с того момента, когда он их увидел. Кожа под пальцами была мягкой, шероховатой там, где рисунок соприкасался с нетронутой кожей. Не сдержавшись, он наклонился и лизнул завиток синего пламени, охватывающий один из сосков. Дино снова застонал, на этот раз тише, почти музыкально. Если до этого у Хибари и оставался какой-то самоконтроль, то он исчез вместе с этим звуком. Он сел на кровать, не отрывая рук от Дино, продолжая спускаться по татуировкам вниз, к невозбужденному члену, выступающему из золотистых завитков. Дино печально вздохнул и откинул голову набок, открывая шею, и Хибари склонился, чтобы оставить там свою метку. Он почти забыл про контракты, про утекающее время, про запасные планы и ожидающих его Реборна и Гокудеру, в нем осталось только желание обладать. Он не мог уйти отсюда, не присвоив Дино себе. Но ему пришлось.

Звонок пробился к нему сквозь такую плотную пелену желания, что он едва его не пропустил. Но звонили не ему, а на стационарный телефон коттеджа. Он с трудом отнял одну руку от живота Дино и потянулся к трубке.  
— Наконец-то, — сварливо похвалил его Реборн. — Похоже, ты все-таки чего-то стоишь, если до сих пор способен на осмысленные действия. Слушай меня, пацан, бери флешку и убирайся оттуда, вас уже нашли. У тебя в лучшем случае несколько минут, чтобы разминуться с его Семьей, а они тебе не понравятся.  
— Нет, — сказал Хибари, слыша, как заторможено звучит его голос. Реборн чертыхнулся и перешел на японский. Почему-то так его речь воспринималась лучше.  
— Все-таки он тебя достал, мозги потекли. Еще раз, слушай внимательно. К тебе едут очень злые и очень преданные Каваллоне люди, а ты сейчас способен только пускать на него слюни. Ты не протянешь в бою и нескольких минут. Выметайся оттуда и вези мне флешку, мы заключили контракт. Мяукни, если понял.  
Хибари сжал пальцами виски: в голове мутилось. Дино не шевелился, только поднимался и опадал при дыхании плоский живот.  
— Я понял, — сказал он в трубку. — Жди на месте.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он бросил трубку и снова согнулся над кроватью, ведя языком от шеи Дино вниз. Мягкий член полностью поместился во рту, давая ложное ощущение власти. Хибари нажал языком, проминая плоть, и сверху послышался новый стон, побуждая к продолжению. Он никогда не сосал так быстро, торопясь завершить хотя бы это. Уйти просто так он бы сейчас не смог.  
То ли Дино ему бессознательно подыграл, то ли он правда был очень чувствительным, но не прошло и пары минут, как он излился Хибари в рот, наполняя его солоноватым привкусом. Хибари быстро поднялся и потянулся его поцеловать, чтобы стереть привкус и притупить чувство разочарования. Он чувствовал себя проигравшим, а он ненавидел это чувство. Во рту у Дино было солоно от крови — и Хибари чувствовал эту соль еще долго после того, как отъехал от коттеджа.

Реборн дожидался его в придорожном кафе у въезда в Турин. Он сидел над одинокой чашкой кофе и выглядел парадоксально уместно здесь, несмотря на строгий костюм и запонки ценой в три таких кафе. Заметив Хибари, он махнул ему, как долгожданному другу.  
— Садись, пацан, хочешь кофе?  
Хибари резко отказался. По мере удаления от Дино помешательство отступило — и теперь он не знал, когда сможет взять в рот хоть что-нибудь. Все страшилки и россказни про носителей Неба вдруг показались ему куда менее смешными, чем раньше. Он вытряхнул флешку на стол и с облегчением толкнул в сторону Реборна. Тот не глядя сунул ее в карман и поднялся.  
— Молодец, справился. Я скажу Цуне, чтобы он искал других хранителей, раз вы с напарником так цените свободу. Вонгола не будет мешать вашему бизнесу в Италии. Помогать — тоже не будет.  
— Устраивает, — заставил себя сказать Хибари. Голос не дрогнул, хотя перспектива испытать к Саваде Цунаеши хотя бы часть того, что он пережил с Дино, привела его почти что в ужас. Реборн хмыкнул, бросил на стол несколько купюр и вышел. Хибари привалился к стене и несколько минут собирался с силами, чтобы вытащить телефон и позвонить Гокудере.

— Все в порядке, — сказал он напарнику. — Мы договорились с Вонголой.  
— Как прошло? — спросил Гокудера. Хибари невольно засмеялся.  
— Как сказал бы Рехей, экстремально паршиво.  
— Ты где? — Гокудера никогда не умел ободрять, Хибари это нравилось. — Может, тебя подвезти?  
Хибари почти согласился, но услышал звон колокольчика у входной двери и посмотрел на вошедшего.  
— Не надо, — сказал он. — Я перезвоню.

— Два кофе, пожалуйста, — попросил Дино официантку, присаживаясь напротив. — Не возражаешь? — спросил он у Хибари. Тот неопределенно пожал плечами, пытаясь предугадать, что будет дальше. Дино не выглядел злым или недовольным, он даже не выглядел усталым. Ничего общего с бессознательным телом, которое он оставил час назад.

Пауза затягивалась.  
— Как ты меня нашел? — наконец спросил Хибари.  
— Я повесил на тебя жучок еще в офисе, — признался Дино. — Помнишь, как я на тебя налетел?  
Хибари вспомнил и пожалел — следом потянулись воспоминания о других, более свежих прикосновениях. Дино посмотрел на него и виновато улыбнулся.  
— Извини, что не предупредил. Я никогда не общался с людьми с таким сильным атрибутом Облака, не знал, что на них Небо действует так…  
— Зачем ты пришел? — сменил тему Хибари. Он не собирался сейчас обсуждать сцену в коттедже.  
— Я пришел сказать, что ты прекрасно выполнил свой контракт, — ответил Дино. Хибари почувствовал, как расширяются от удивления его глаза.  
— Я тебя ограбил, — сказал он. Дино улыбнулся еще раз.  
— Мы не договаривались, что ты этого не сделаешь. Ты должен был охранять меня до прибытия моих людей — и ты блестяще с этим справился. Они приехали буквально через минуту после того, как ты покинул дом.  
— Почему ты с самого начала не взял с собой своих людей? — Хибари правда этого не понимал.  
— Потому что у моих людей совсем нет атрибутов. — В голосе Дино скользнула печаль. — Я не могу брать их на такие сделки, слишком высок риск... осложнений. Ты же видел, что Небо сделало с тобой, пока я себя не контролировал, а ты сильный.  
— И что теперь? — спросил Хибари. Дино неопределенно махнул рукой, отпивая кофе.  
— Вонгола получит информацию, как становятся Аркобалено. Может быть, Цуна займет место Арии, но я не думаю, что он решится. Ария получит несколько месяцев без боли. Я получу браслет с очень необычыми рубинами. Вы с синьором Гокудерой получите много денег для ваших потрепанных счетов и возможность спокойно жить в Италии. Вроде все в выигрыше.  
Он выглядел совершенно собой довольным и Хибари правда стоило на этом остановиться.

— Я хочу кое-что еще, — произнес он прежде, чем понял, что говорит.  
Дино вежливо поднял брови, показывая, что слушает.  
— Это… Твое Небо. Я хочу научиться ему противостоять, — сказал он, впившись в Дино взглядом. Тот перестал улыбаться и сжал кулаки.  
— Ты понимаешь, что если мы продолжим видеться, то сегодняшняя ночь может повториться в любой момент? — Он смотрел на Хибари, как будто решал сложную задачу. Хибари знал такие взгляды — он наконец расслабился и потянулся к своей чашке кофе.  
— Значит, все вроде бы в выигрыше, так ты говорил? — сказал он, глядя, как светлеет от предвкушения лицо Дино.


End file.
